Another Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare
by Not-A-Bee-Keeper
Summary: Yes, it's another TMM ToD with me, Suki and my OC's Yin and Yang! And that's really all I can think of. Nothing over a T rating please. Tokyo Mew Mew is owned by TV Tokyo and Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, not me.
1. Chapter 1

Suki: Hey Guys! Since most of my friends on here are doing these I decided I'mm doing a Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare! Helping me are my OC's Yin and Yang! Yang: Yo! Yin: Nice to meet you! Suki: Well let's poof 'em in! *poofs in TMM cast* Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew as it is owned by TV Tokyo and Mia Ikumi not me. Ichigo: Are you serious? Another one? Suki: Yep, that's right! Kish: So I'm guessing your going to ask everyone to read & review? Suki: Yup! So guys, you can apply to be on my ToD and send in dares, truths and random stuff you want the cast to do! Yang: So right now we're just trying to take up space. Ryou: *Sigh* Really? Yin: Sadly, yes. We think there's a certain number of characters in a chapter. If this information is not correct please tell us in your review. Suki: Stop being so polite Yin. It's weird for a ToD story. Yin: Okay Suki. Suki: See! I told you to stop being so polite! Well I think this is pretty good. As of now I was wandering if someone would beta this? Pai: If this is all your going to do can we leave now? Suki and Yang: NO. Suki: Well that's all for now folks! Yin: Please read and review, minna! Suki: Oh and before we go, *pulls a hammer out thin air* Die Masa-Baka! 


	2. Chapter 2

Suki: I don't own TMM, sadly. And we actually got reviews!

Yang: You're kidding, right. I mean no one likes you, so why would anyone review?

Suki: You suck. -_-

Yang: No you suck! Midget!

Suki: I'm freaking taller then you! Orokana mizetto!

Ichigo: Hello?

Yin: Um... guys? Are we going to do the show?

Suki: Oh yeah! Let's go!

Suki (again): So the first review EVER is from... 'MoonlightMew513'! Thank you Moon!

**Moon: SUKI! What's up? Are you letting hostesses join? :D I hope so. Just in case here is my stuff. **

**Appearance: Medium brown hair and Blue eyes. Wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red and black T-shirt with white and black vans! I am part angel, fallen angel, shape shifter, witch, goddess, and demon. SO! You should know my personality by now and that I love all kinds of weapons. **

**Moon: Dares!**

**Dares- **

**Ichigo: You must punch Masaya in the face. **

**Pudding: Here take some candy! You're the cutest. **

**Pai: ...*pokes* **

**Keiichrio: Can we have cookies? **

**Truths-**

**Kish: Would you Kill Masaya or Blue Knight? **

**Lettuce: *hugs* Lets be friends. **

**Zakuro: Who's your best friend?**

**Moon: I feel brain damaged! Lol Update this soon Suki.**

Suki: Of course you can be on! It was getting lonely here.

Yin, Yang and TMM cast excluding Pai, Zakuro and Keii-san: HEY!

Suki: *poof* There you go!

*A girl poofs in*

Suki: Hey Moon!

Moon: Hi Suki!

Mint: Let's get this over with. *looks sad*

Moon: Ichigo punch Masaya in the face.

Ichigo: What? NO!

Suki: Do. It. Now. *Wind starts rushing around her*

Ichigo: F-fine! I'm so sorry Masaya-kun!

Masa-Baka: Huh?

Ichigo: *Punches him*

Yang: Ouch.

Suki: Yeah, so the next one!

Pudding: Thank you for the candy Moon-san.

Moon: It's nothing. *pokes Pai*

Pai: What was that for?

Moon: I don't know. Hey Keiichiro can you make us cookies?

Keiichiro: Sure. *walks into random kitchen that Suki pops up*

Yin: Where are we, anyway?

Suki: The aliens dimension. Why do you ask?

Said Aliens: WHAT?

Suki: Whatever, let's go!

Moon: Kish would you kill Masaya or The Blue Knight?

Kish: Aren't they the same person?

Yin: They are.

Yang: *rolls eyes* Nice question Moon.

Lettuce: O-okay.

Moon: Great! *Hugs*

Zakuro: I don't know, maybe Keiichiro or my manager.

Suki: Next review! Deep Blue read it!

Deep Blue: Fine you filthy human.

***Sachiko walks in with a neopolitan ice cream***

**Sachiko: What up?**

**Kitsune: That was the most stupidest entrance I've seen from you.**

**Sachiko: At least my left hand is back on for good.**

***hand drops off***

**Sachiko: I spoke too soon, didn't I?**

**Kitsune: Yeah... Anyway, if you're allowing hostesses, can Sachiko be on? *repairs hand by bandaging it continuously* Here's her info.**

**Name: Sachiko Aisu Kurimu**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Long white hair that is braided into a long ponytail.**

**Eyes: Gold**

**Likes: She has a somewhat unusual taste; she likes comedic entertainment, yuri/yaoi manga novels, bad drama shows because she gets too stuck into the plot, but she also likes being a football fanatic; her favorite team is the Tokyo Kitsune (it's not a real team, so don't ask).**

**Dislikes: She hates horror movies (for some reason, despite being the oldest out of the new Mew Mew group, she has a weak heart), jokes that are not funny, the colour black (she thinks that it represents depression), and people that mistreat her friends, or her team.**

**Clothes: She wears a white T-shirt with a strawberry pink button-up shirt over it, with a chocolate brown jacket as well (hence people, especially her team mates, questioned whether or not she was edible or tasty). She also wears a chocolate brown thigh-length skirt supported by a white belt, and brown ankle-length lace-less shoes.**

**Skin: Only her arms and legs are lightly tanned.**

**Other: Her eye sight is poor; she has only 20% vision in her left eye, forcing herself to wear glasses specifically made for herself. Also, despite having a weak heart, she can show true bravery in dire situations. Most of the times when she is not in her Mew form, she is seen with a chocolate, vanilla or strawberry ice cream, and occasionally there are all three scoops.**

**Mew Form: Mew Mew Ice Cream. She gets white mouse ears and a white mouse tail. Her glasses disappear, making her eye sight more improved. Her hair colour now changes to white, pink and chocolate brown, and her hair is no longer tied in a ponytail, and her eye colour changes to white, pink or brown, depending on the chapter. She wears a white tube top with a chocolate brown vest over it. She also wears white shorts, and around the shorts is a chocolate brown thigh-length skirt that is literally open at the front, with only a white belt supporting it. She wears pink fingerless gloves and pink thigh-length boots. She wears brown and pink Mew garters next to her shoulders, and wears one on her left leg.**

**Mew Weapon: Her weapon is not like the other Mew Mews; for one thing, her weapon is a lance that can only be held with two hands. Even though it looks useless, when she cries out 'RIBBON ICE CREAM FLURRY', the lance then spins in three colours like a drill and becomes a lot lighter and much longer for Sachiko to attack with. When it lands a blow on the opponent, the opponent bursts into white, pink and brown confetti.**

**Kitsune: Sachiko, do you have any dares for the cast?**

**Sachiko: Just one.**

**Dares**

**Everyone - ICE CREAM FIGHT! *throws poison ice cream at Masaya's face***

**Sachiko: What do you think?**

**Kitsune: Uh... come up with more dares, next time. Sayounara, Minna!**

Suki: Sure she can be on! I'm always taking new hostesses, so anyone who wants to be on is on! *poofs in Sachiko*

Sachiko: *poofs in eating ice cream* What up?

Yang: The sky, stupid.

Yin: Yang! Sorry Sachiko-san she can seem kind of mean when you meet her, but she'll get nicer. *sweat drop*

Sachiko: It's okay.

Suki: Righto! ICE CREAM FIGHT!

Masa-Baka: ARGH! *Dies*

(1 hour later)

Suki, Sachiko, Moon and Yang: THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!

Suki and Yang: On to the next review!

***chuckling* HIYA SUKI! It's me... one of the peoples who reviewed that story you're writing with Nilla? Anyway! I'd love it if I coulds join!**

**My pet R.P.: *cunfuzzleeeed as heckles(MY WORDS! DO NOT STEAL THEM!)***

**... Anyway, I have hazel and green eyes, golden brown, shoulder length hair and long bangs (long enough to cover my eyes anyway), and I wear... random, sometimes mismatchy stuff. I love to torture people, especially MAsaya-yucky-baka-flippin-dick-head. I like pie, fruit, speaking Japanese (Moshimoshi! MAi namae isshitsu Kira. Translation: Hello! My name is Darkness (Yeah, Kira means darkness. It's also a boy's name, but IDC.).), and um... CHOCOLATE POCKY! I dislikes Masaya LIVING, strawberry pocky, some stupid sugar substance an idiot made up called truvia, and, nohing. Also, I have authoress powers, weapon specialist, and can sense dangerous stuff. I really wan to join!**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo:... I will turn you into a koneko (KITTEN!), bring my kittens Lucy and Rosie, and then have you go to kitty stuff.**

**Kisshu: Kiss... Ichigo then... hug me cuz I like you. As a friend Kisshu. I'm not a raving fan girl who hopes for uh... THAT from you. Metter of fact, I'm not even a fan girl. I just like yu, cuz your funny and weird. (Weird is a compliment, Strange is an insult, and odd is when you don't know which to call someone!)**

**Gomen! I can't think of anymore!**

Yang: I can't believe we got this many reviews!

Suki: Aw man all this poofing is wearing me out. *poofs in Kira*

Yang: We're just gonna call her Kira unless she wants something else. That goes for everyone.

Kira: HIYA PEOPLES!

Suki: HIYA KIRA!

Suki: Hey Kira I'm just gonna make her kiss Kish to turn her into her kitty.

Ichigo: What! *gets pushed into Kish*

Ichi-Kitty: Meow. (Grr…)

Suki: *poofs in Lucy and Rosie and pops a kitty park up*

Yin: *Sets them in kitty park*

Kish: Well I already kissed Koneko-chan so I guess I can hug you. *Hugs Kira* And Thank you.

Yang: Well let's see the next review, shall we.

**I HAVE SOME TOR- DARES! Honhonhonhonhon... (Honhon...IT'S DA FRANCE LAUGH!)**

**To- dares:**

**Masaya: eat escargot!**

**Ichigo: kiss Kish on the lips, say you love Kish and become a couple with Kish! Don't break up either!**

**Mint: KISS MAH LIL' BRO ON THE LIPS! (Suki should know who)**

**Pudding: kiss Tart...ON THE LIPS!**

**Zakuro: kiss Keiichiro...you know the drill...**

**Lettuce: kiss Pai...same drill...**

**Ryou: *gives super big cookie* AH WUFF YAH!**

**Blue knight: *throws a hammer at him* THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: are you gay? Do you love trees? Do you love MALE trees? Do you fear me?**

**Pai: are you emo? Are you gothic? Do you have emotions? Do you ever smile? Would you be angry if I dyed you rainbow colors? Do you love Lettuce? Do you realize what I just asked?**

**Ryou: does chuu wuff meh too? *big puppy dog eyes***

**AND I WANT IN! YOU KNOW WHO I AM! SEE YA YATERZZZZ! :D**

Yang: Ahh! The France laugh! Pudding and Tart run for your innocence!

Suki: Yes! Hey Dutch! *poofs in Dutch*

Dutch: *poofs in* Bakugan!

Suki: Dude! Beyblade totally pawns Bakugan!

Dutch: But Naruto pawns Beyblade!

Suki: Touché!

Yang: Put your petty argument aside and get to the dares!

Suki: Fine. Masa-Baka eat. Snails. *shoves snails in his face*

Masa-Baka: Gahh!

Ichigo: You're kidding, right?

Suki, Moon and Dutch: No. *holding menacing weapons*

Ichigo: F-f-fine. *kisses Kish* I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?

Kish: Sure Koneko-chan. *smirks*

Yin and Yang: Yay!

Suki: Yes! I totally support the blue pairing! Mint come here.

Mint: What? Ahh! *gets pushed into Deep Blue*

Suki: Sorry, Dutch lets make it on the cheek. They are young.

Sachiko: Have some ice cream for your troubles.

Pudding: *kisses Tart on the cheek*

Tart: *MAJOR blush*

Zakuro: Okay. *kisses Keii-san on the lips*

Keii-san: *blushes*

Lettuce: O-o-okay. *kisses Pai on the CORNNER of his lips*

Pai: *Slight blush*

Ryou: Whatever. *takes cookie*

Blue Knight: AHHH! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

Masa-Baka: No. Yes. Yes. N-no.

Pai: No. No. Yes. Sometimes. Yes. Maybe. Yes.

Suki: Geez bro, you're boring.

Ryou: I-I gu-guess.

Suki: Haha! Onii-chan s-stuttered!

Ryou: Shut up!

Suki: Nah.

Yin: Well that's that.

Hostesses: Bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Suki: Yo, peoples! Reviews! Gotta love 'em! Tokyo Mew Mew doesn't belong to me.

Yang: Jeez Haiiro, you are so annoying!

Suki: I told you not to call me that! Burakku!

Yin: Come on guys. Stop fighting.

Suki: Be quiet Shiro.

Lettuce: What do you mean? Haiiro? Burakku? Shiro?

Suki: We're basically *sigh* like the three bakas. Black, which is Yang, the personality being slightly dark and mean. White, which is Yin, being gentle and nice. And gray, which is me, being a mix of white and black personalities.

Moon: Oh.

Suki: Onward to the reviews!

Yang: Sure, this one's from livvykitty.

**hi! can i be on? **

**Appearance: long green hair, black eyes, thin wire rim glasses, porpoise ribbons and alien ears. **

**Age: 5. **

**Powers: still devoloping them. **

**Personality: sweet, shy, bold and protective.**

**Likes: candy, biology, weaponary, reading, writing, baking and inventing new machines.**

**Dislikes: when people hurt my friends, bullies and Masabaka Yuckypants! **

**Dares.**

**Everyone: guess who my parents are! you see, im from the future and my time machine got me stuck here. *looks down cutely* i hope no one thinks im a burden.**

**Suki-chan: you know my Mummy and Daddy!(Pai and Lettuce) here's a cake i made. *gives a 5 tiered marble cake with pink frosting and candy* **

**Masaya: I DON'T LIKE YOU! *hits him with those jellyfish bombs and runs to Pai crying***

**Dad: * hides behind him* DADDY! MAKE THE SCARY MAN GO AWAY! *points to Masaya* **

**Truths:**

**Mint: i don't know you... Do you like Ballet? i love ballet and playing the piano! Can we be fweinds? **

**Ichigo: Auntie Ichigo? Why aren't you with Uncle Kish? *confused* **

**Bye bye every one!**

Suki: Sure you can be on! *poofs in 5 year old little girl*

Kitty: Hi everyone.

Yang: This reminds me of Sailor Moon.

Ryou: Judging by the ribbons and ears, I'd say she's Pai and Lettuce's daughter.

Kitty: Correct!

Suki: Dude, this thing is huge. *pokes cake* And pink.

Masa-Baka: Well I don't like you! Agrh!

Pai: What? *looks behind him* *sigh* Fine.

Masa-Baka: Jeez! *dies*

Mint: Yes. I suppose we can.

Ichigo: Wait, what?

Kish: Haha, I guess we really do stay together. *snuggles*

Ichigo: *getting snuggled* Crud.

Yin: To the next review DutchyPuppy.

**...Hello people... *cough* I'm sick -_-'**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: ...hmmmmmm...you are my new servant...you die...**

**Mint: you are my maid...bring me tea and go make out with my lil' bro...**

**Pudding and Tart: I want a huuuggg...**

**Blue knight: *hits him on the head with a sledgehammer* I told you it WASN'T a drill, IT WAS A HAMMER! *cough***

**Ryou: ...c'mere sugarpuff...I want a gug from you too...**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: *suddenly jumps out of bed and sends him a glare that could rival an Uchiha's* are you sure you don't fear me...? *makes an army of guns, sledgehammers and chainsaws appear***

**More dares:**

**Everyone except Masaya and BK: ICHIRAKU, MY TREAT! ^-^**

**Byezz!**

Suki: Ouch. I hate being sick. Oh and Dutch? Yu-Gi-Oh completely and utterly pawns Naruto.

Masa-Baka: What? *dies*

Mint: Why would I?

Dutch: Because I want you to.

Mint: Fine. *gives Dutch (cheap) tea*

Suki: *pushes her into Deep Blue*

Deep Blue: *grumbles*

Pudding: Okay, na no da!

Tart: But I don't want to be sick!

Pudding: C'mon Taru-Taru, na no da!

Tart: *mumbles something incoherent* Fine.

Blue Knight: Yeah, I have brain damage.

Ryou: *whining* But you're sick.

Moon: Sissy. *pushes him into Dutch*

Ryou: Gahh!

Masa-Baka: Don't hurt me!

Everyone besides the baka and BK: YAY!

Yin: Zakuro read the next review.

Zakuro: Whatever, this one is from Kitsuneroyale.

**Sachiko: Hmm... *holding vanilla ice cream***

**Kitsune: What's wrong, Sachiko-san?**

**Sachiko: *sighs* It's Yang. I think I got off the wrong foot with her.**

**Kitsune: Let's not worry about that. As soon as you finish your review, we can go out to somewhere fun!**

**Sachiko: Where?**

**Kitsune: You'll see. So, do you have any dares?**

**Sachiko: Not only dares, but also truths as well.**

**Dares**

**Mew Mews - Have, eat and enjoy the following ice creams:**

**Ichigo - Strawberry**

**Mint - Mint**

**Lettuce - Lettuce (no, this is not a typo)**

**Pudding - Banana**

**Zakuro - Pommegranate**

**Keiichiro - Make an ice cream cake!**

**Kisshu, Taruto and Pai - Make a video of yourselves, and then try to edit it in a funny way!**

**Masaya - Man up, and fight the person you loved in Tokyo Mew Mew! **

**Truths**

**Mew Mews - What did you think of your ice creams? Were they good?**

**Hostesses - How was the video the aliens made?**

**Sachiko: Well, where are we going, Kitsune?**

**Kitsune: To the mall.**

**Sachiko: Ooh! We can get ice cream!**

**Kitsune: And we can see a new movie.**

**Sachiko: And get ice cream.**

**Kitsune: Yes, but what about the movie?**

**Sachiko: And ice cream.**

**Kitsune: All right, Sachiko, what do you want more? The new movie or ice cream!**

**Sachiko: Fine, you win, the new movie...**

**Kitsune: Good. *walks out the door***

**Sachiko: And ice cream. Sayounara, Minna! *walks out the door, and the door closes***

Yin: No! Sachiko-san, Yang is like that with everyone. She'll get nicer later, when you know her better.

Suki: Besides, that's what we expect from Burakku.

Yang: Shut up and get to the dares.

Suki: Fine. Mews, eat the ice creams listed.

Mews: *eat ice cream*

Ichigo: I love strawberry ice cream!

Sachiko: Me too!

Mint: Pretty good, but it could be better.

Lettuce: Umm… it tastes really bad.

Pudding: Bananas, na no da!

Zakuro: Hm, it's fine I guess.

Keii-san: Oh course.

Aliens: No.

Suki: Yes. *fiery aura*

Aliens: No.

Suki: *earthquake* YES!

Pai: Fine. I going to be filming Tart and Kish and then I'll edit it.

Tart: What!

_(Several hours of filming and editing later)_

Suki: I'll post it on YouTube!

Masa-Baka: (Didn't fight Ichigo and was killed by Suki and Yang)

_**~The**____**Aliens**____**Video**____**Reactions~**_

_** ~Cast Included~**_

_** ~Begin~**_

Ichigo: My 'boyfriend' looked really funny.

Mint: They all looked like idiots.

Lettuce: Umm… it was cool, I suppose.

Pudding: It was so funny na no da!

Zakuro: …

Keii-san: …Um, it was interesting.

Ryou: That was so stupid.

Masa-Baka: They all looked so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! *dies*

Deep Blue: My minions suck.

Blue Knight: I agree with both my counter-parts. *dies too*

Suki: Dude, my brothers are hilarious!

Yang: Idiots.

Yin: It was cool.

Moon: Nice.

Dutch: *cough* Stupid. *cough*

Sachiko: Sweet.

Kitty: Hehe, my uncles looked silly.

_**~The**____**Aliens**____**Video**____**Reactions~**_

_** ~Cast Included~**_

_** ~End~ **_

Suki: And that concludes this section of the chapter. Now on to the next review.

Yin: But what about our witty banter,

Yang: And petty arguments!

Suki: Meh.

Ryou: 'Meh'? -_-

Yang: Meh.

Ichigo: Get on with it already!

Suki: Righto! Let's go!

**Hiiiii watashi va-chan can i be in ?**

**My description is in my profile**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: go kiss kisshu or something or sing him a song IDK**

**Pudding : hiiiii here is some candy share it with tart**

**Kisshu: sing a random song**

**Tart: tell pudding you love her then ask her to be you girlfriend and do not tell her it is a dare**

**Ummm now i am brain dead**

Suki: Sure Va!

Va: … (brain dead at the moment so might not be mentioned much in this chapter.)

Ichigo: Fine. *pokes Kish* That was something, right?

Suki: You suck. You know that? -_-

Ichigo: Grr

Pudding: YAY! Candy! C'mon Taru-Taru, na no da!

Kish: Okay. Meow meow meow, me meow meow meow…

Tart: But why! I'm to young to have a girlfriend!

Suki: Just. Tell. Her. *random river starts raging*

Tart: *whining* Fine! Hey Pudding!

Pudding: Yes, Taru-Taru, na no da?

Tart: I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?

Pudding: Of course Taru-Taru, na no da!

Suki: See now that wasn't so hard, was it?

Tart: Shut Up.

Moon: Well, do we have any more reviews?

Zakuro: No.

Suki: Okay then! This… ends… the… chapter!

Hostesses: Bye bye everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Yang: Dude, you're updating this, like, all the time.

Suki: Yeah yeah. Whatever Yang. I'm just doing this to pass the time.

Yin: While waiting for others to update?

Suki: Yeah, I guess.

Yang: Or, are you doing this for lack of something better.

Tart: I think I was just insulted. *blink*

Suki: You were.

Lettuce: Um… can we just get this over with?

Suki: Sure. First Review is from 'Kitsuneroyale'.

**Sachiko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *laughs insanely***

**Kitsune: Are you all right, Sachiko-san?**

**Sachiko: I'm watching the Angry Video Game Nerd. His vocabulary makes me laugh! *continues laughing insanely***

**Kitsune: Uh... *sticks pie in Sachiko's face***

**Sachiko: Mmm... Apple! Oh, the dares!**

**Masaya - Enter the maze of torture! *a maze full of pitfalls, alligators, fire, tigers, bears, pit spikes and a large scorpion appears* Have fun, and try to kill yourself!**

**Blue Knight - Enter the maze of torture!**

**Deep Blue - Enter... Ah fudgeballs. Just do what Masaya and Blue Knight are doing.**

**Ichigo - Date Kisshu. You cannot get out of this dare.**

**Zakuro - Go on a blind date.**

**Truths**

**Ichigo - Who do you love out of Kisshu and Masaya?**

**Lettuce - Why don't you like your ice cream? And don't say it's because of the taste or food!**

**Sachiko: This video is so funny! *continues laughing insanely***

**Kitsune: *mutters* She'll end up laughing like Gary Busey if she keeps this up. *normal voice* Sayounara, Minna!**

Suki: Sweet! This is awesome! And sad.

Yang: What?

Suki: Tsubasa wo Daite, a song from Mermaid Melody.

Random Person: RAWR! *shot*

Suki: *blowing steam from gun* Stupid random people, popping up all the time. Didn't your mothers tell you not to mess with an alien?

Yang: Get on with it!

Suki: Yeah yeah. Oh and reference to the last chapter, I always get what I want. Which is a nice change from being treated like dirt.

Pai: *grumbles* After you throw a fit like a two-year-old.

Suki: Details, details, nii-chan. Let's go with it. Three bakas go to that maze and die. Oh and Deep Blue gets a helmet because he's the coolest out of all three of you.

Deep Blue: Whatever.

_**(Three Bakas Enter Maze)**_

Suki: Well, what's the next dare?

Yang: Ichigo date Kish.

Ichigo: We're already dating.

Suki: Well then Zakuro go on a blind date.

Zakuro's Manager: I will not allow Fujiwara-san to do this. She may end up with a crazed fan. *almost shot*

Suki: Listen we're in America and we don't care what you say cause I'm in charge of this show.

Yang: Come on Zakuro let's find you a date.

Sachiko: To the Internet!

___**(They**____**Leave)**_

Ichigo: I refuse to answer that.

Yang: Suki?

Suki: In death all answers are revealed.

Lettuce: What?

Suki: Let's just poof Masa-Baka out, kill Ichigo (Ichigo: Wait, What?) and see who screams loudest. *poofs Masa-Baka out*

Masa-Baka: Crap.

Suki: *kills Ichigo*

Kish: ICHIGO! (GO! GO! GO!)

Masa-Baka: Ber-Ichigo!

Suki: Well, as M-B was about to say Berry, Kish wins! *snaps and Ichigo lives*

Lettuce: But, but. I-I just didn't like it! TT-TT *cries*

Suki: Let us travel forward to the next review, from 'livvykitty'.

**me: -yawn- *i'm covered in grease* i've been working on it too long... **

**everyone: wanna come see what i was working on? *brings them to a room where there are many amazing inventions* oh, don't stand there gaping! come over here. *shows a machine with a keyboard, screen, a slot, and a big chamber* what this does is you can put a pokemon or yugioh card in this slot... And it will come alive in this chamber here. they will be instantly tamed. it's my newest invention. **

**did you know i built all of these myself? **

**Masaya: *pushes into a machine and turns it on* THATS FOR SAYING YOU NO LIKE ME! *sticks out tounge* **

**Pai: you might like this one. *brings to a chamber* this is where I train. **

**Everyone: what do you think? **

**Mint: theres a tea machine over there. **

**Suki-chan: do you wanna try out my newest one? **

**bye bye!**

Suki: Let's go go go!

M-B: I HATE YOU BRATS!

Pai: Interesting. *inspects chamber*

Everyone: Nice.

Mint: I bet it's cheap. But since you're my 'friend' I'll look at it.

Suki: YEEES! SUGOI SUGOI! *INSERTS CARD* *OUT COMES PIKACHU* YES! SWEET! AWESOMELY AMAZING! IT'S ALMOST AWESOMER THAN PRUSSIA!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Kitty: I'm glad you like it.

Yin: The next three reviews are from a review called 'mewbridettekirk'

**awesome!**

**nice!**

**can u make my oc, melody, she has green and pink striped hair and gold eyes, and is kitty chan's cousin. she's from the future, and is ichigo and kisshu's daughter.**

Suki: Yeah. *sweatdrop* Did you know you had a cousin, Kitty?

Kitty: No.

Suki: That's what I was expecting. *poofs in melody* I wander what in the world she's like. *sweatdrop*

Melody: Hi.

Suki: Off to the review from 'DutchyPuppy'!

VA-IMOUTOOOOOOO! :D

Ahem...iKm not sick anymore, thanks to the hugs!

Dares:

Masaya: FEAR MEEEE! *holds up Abby (a bigass chainsaw, and the sis of Bob, my sledgehammer)*

Blue Knight: ...hello counterpart of my little brother that I hate...die for me, will you...? *grabs Bob*

Ryou: HUGGGG!

Suki: ...Florence PWNS Naruto...maybe Mr. Tweetums too...but the rest not! (Okay, the Kaiba brothers just a little bit -_-')

Va-Imouto: HUG AS WELL!

Kish: you are the messed up part in my family, you see...you are the son of my brother, but the brother of my father...yeah, strange...UNCLE-NEPHEW THING! :D

Tart: DADDYYY! *hugs*

Pudding: MOMMYYY! *hugs*

Deep Blue: BROTHER! *hugs*

Kish: STRANGE! *hugs* make out with Ichi! :D

Suki: FRIEND! *hugs* I'm such a hug addict...

Truths:

Pai: are you able to smile...?

And now my brain has overheated... *different voice* auto message 62, brain overload: I am not able to do anything because of a brain overload...shutdown in 3-2-1 *collapses*

M-B: NO! *dies by chainsaw and gun*

Suki: *holding gun* I feel like Switzy.

Blue Knight: …Crap.

Ryou: *hug* Smile.

Suki: Mr. Tweetums freaking pawns the world! But what about Melvin and Bob!

Va: HUG

Kish: What. The. Freaking. Heck.

Tart: DADDY!

Pudding: HI, na no da!

Deep Blue: Shut up.

Kish: Okay! :D

Ichigo: What!

Suki: FRIEND! *hug* I am too.

Pai: Of course I can.

Suki: *pokes* She's okay!

Yang: That's everything. So we're done!

Suki: No! The next few chapters will be different animes! Here is a list of what I've seen.

1. Mermaid Melody

2. Tokyo Mew Mew

3. Mammote! Lollipop

4. Full Moon Wo Sagishite

5. Yu-Gi-Oh (season 0 and Abridged)

6. Ouran High School Host Club

7. Fruits Basket

8. Naruto (up to Chunin Exams)

9. Sailor Moon (three seasons)

10. Shugo Chara!

11. Hetalia

12. Pretty Cure

13. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

14. Skip Beat!

15. The World God Only Knows

16. Lucky Star

Suki: Yeah, That's about it.

Hostesses: Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Suki: *hugs Yang* FIVE REVIEWS IN ONE DAY!

Yang: *falls* Get off of me! ( This is what my friend does when I hug her.)

Suki: Well, since I kinda have Writers Block let's just get to the reviews. And the other characters will appear if you put them in your review.

Yin: Maybe we should put this in the X-over section.

**...I've seen 5 of them...PASTA~!**

**Dares:**

**Suki: ...hi...**

**Ryou: ...hug...**

**Kish: ...hi...**

**That's all, since my brain is still a little fried...**

**...Bye...**

Yang: *crosses arms* Wow.

Suki: This is one of the shortest reviews ever. And I'm pretty sure it was Dutch who reacted like this '0.o' when I told her how many animes I watch(ed). Oh and HI!

Ryou: Whatever. *hugs Dutch*

Kish: -_- Hi Aunt-Niece thing.

Yin: Let's go! Oh and because she forgot, Suki does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Suki: Nope!

***a really hot 14 year old that looks exactly like Kitty rides in on a Blue Eyes* Hi everyone! OK so, the reason im older is becuase this machine i was working on malfunctioned. *sigh* if only i would have gotten that right! then world hunger would've ended... might as well do dares... **

**Masaya: im going to enjoy killing you slowly. *starts stabbing him* **

**Everyone except M-B and the BK: choose a Pokemon or Yugioh card and put it in the slot for it to come alive! **

**BK -blue knight-: FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLUE EYES! Blue Eyes... WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK! BURN! **

**Pai: ... i still wufs you! *hugs* oh BTW I met this really cute guy... *blush* i think hes into me. **

**Lettuce: hi mom! wanna meet Japan? i think youll like him. **

**Japan: OMG CAN YOU PLEASE BLOW A KISS? it was so cute in episode 49 when you did it! i squeaked when i saw you do it! **

**France: ... when you blew a kiss i felt nothing... and the only thing i thought was 'freak'. **

**Bye minna!**

Suki: BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!

Yang: Jeez, shut up!

Yin: You were trying to end world hunger?

Kitty: Yep.

M-B: I'm kinda used to it now.

Cast: What's Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon?

Staff: Idiots. *insert card of choice*

Blue Knight: Screw the rules I'm blonde! *dies* (Screw you YGO:TAS!)

Pai: WHAT? WHO IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!

Suki: *holding back Pai* You did this on purpose didn't you? And It's Ciel isn't it?

Lettuce: O-okay.

Japan: Umm… Kon'nichiwa.

Lettuce: K-kon'nichiwa.

Pai: *scary aura* Get away from her.

Japan: *does adorable kiss-blowing scene*

Suki: OH! And do that 'Japan epic face' thing!

Japan: Okay *does Japan epic face*

Suki and Kitty: *hug* *fangirl squeal*

France: Well that's a little harsh. Hmmp.

China: Next review, aru.

**Heeeey Suki~! It's me Pip! You know why I'm here don't cha? I'd like to join if you don't mind! Here's what I look like if you forgot:**

**Appearance: shoulder length blue black hair, purple eyes and sunkissed skin. Wears a white hoodie with a penguin on it, denim shorts, knee high white boots and a black watch. You probably know my personality by now and how much I love to torture people *grins evilly at Masaya, Blue Knight and Deep Blue***

**Peppy: Whoot! Hiya Suki-san! It's Peppy and I'll be joining too if you don't mind!**

**OMG! You've watched Mamotte! Lollipop! *fangirl scream***

**Peppy: *wears a pair of ear muffs* That was Pip-san's first ever anime. **

**I've only seen 9 of them...Hetalia is not one of them sadly.**

**ZE DARES!**

**Blue Knight and Masabaka: Remember us huh? *Pip and Peppy pull out a flame-thrower and throwing stars***

**Keiichiro: Fish buffet for Peppy and some pork ramen for me please.**

**Mint: Switch clothes with whoever Peppy picks.**

**Kish: Turn Ichigo into a cat *wink wink***

**Ichigo: Have a cat fight with Sausage *a brown and white tabby appears***

**Pudding and Tart: Two words. Pikachu costumes.**

**Truths: **

**Pai: Meow.**

**Masaya: I cannot take you seriously with a chainsaw in your hand. Drop it or I'll throw a pokeball at your head. **

**Blue Knight: Don't those shorts get a little breezy? **

**(Peppy distract him!)**

**Peppy: *is wearing a grass skirt and sings the Hula song from the Lion King* **

**Everyone else: Wear these blindfolds please. *creeps up behind Blue Knight* YOU'VE BEEN KEGGED!**

**Peppy: PAARTTAAYYY!**

**Pip and Peppy: SAYONARA!**

Suki: Of course you can be on! *mumbles* After I stop procrastinating besides I'd most likely just forget about you. I'm really really sorry though! And Mamotte! Lollipop was awesome! Forte is my favorite.

M-B and B-K: Crud. RUN AWAY!

Suki: Wait! I predict random person in 3… 2… 1-

Random Person: RAWR! *shot*

Suki: *once again holding gun* The rules, *puts on sunglasses* have just been screwed.

Yang: Shut up with your stupid YGO:TAS references!

Suki: Never! To the Kaiba-cave!

Yang: Idiot.

Keiichiro: Okay. *walks to random kitchen*

Peppy: I pick… Pai!

Mint: WHAT?

Suki: Pai wears his clothes you wear his other set, simple as that.

Mint: Fine! *wears Pai's clothes*

Deep Blue(who hasn't been mentioned in several chapters): She looks nice.

Kish: Sure thing. *smirks* *kisses Ichigo*

Ichigo: *turns into cat* Meow meow meow! (What the hell Kish!)

Ichigo: *Fights Sausage*

Pudding: Okay, na no da! *wears costume*

Tart: No!

Pudding: Pwease Taru-Taru, na no da! *puppy-dog eyes*

Tart: Fine. *wears costume*

Pai: What. The. Heck.

Masa-Baka: What chainsaw? *poof*

Blue Knight: What! Of course not.

Everyone -BK: Okaaaaay *wear blindfolds*

Blue Knight: AHHHHH!

Everyone: *take off blindfolds*

Yin: Next review.

**mew element or Eli(me)-hey can i b on**

**yami self-Eli dont remember what we hav**

**Eli-oh shut yami**

**Eli-as i was saying can i be on**

**apperance:i am wearing a black frilly sleeveless midfriff showing shirt,a black and pink frilly mini skirt,black sneakers,my hair is redish brownish color and its up in a ponytail,my eyes are gold but when im mad they turn redish black,i have alien ears**

**age:13**

**like:CHOCOLATE!,strawberries,ice cream,epic torture**

**dislike:no epic torture,masa-baka,deep idiot,blue knight**

**about me:im a demon, an alien,have powers beyond your dreams,and i have a yami who is more powerful than me**

**weapon:same as kish but its black and gold**

**dares:**

**Ichigo-turn into a cat and let me pet you**

**kish-hi**

**deep idiot-DIE!in a horrible way hahahahahahahaha**

**masabaka-hmm...you are my slave you have to what i say**

**truth:**

**masabaka-do you fear me than the others cause i can do worse**

**that is it**

Suki: Yeah, same thing with Pip. I'd most likely just forget. Really really sorry

again!

Ichigo: At this point I don't care. *turns into cat*

Kish: Hi…. I guess.

Suki: Okay none stop, gotta get this out by Thanksgiving.

Yang: Why?

Suki: Because then I'll be giving thanks to my reviewers.

Yang: Just get on with the dares!

Deep Blue: *dies from listening to Suki and Yang argue*

Masa-Baka: Whatever.

Masa-Baka: I-

Suki: No! I will not let you have two lines of speech one after the other!

Masa-Baka: I fear Suki the most cause she's the author of this story and she has a gun pointing at my head right now.

Suki: *holding gun to Masa-Baka's head* Damn right. *pulls trigger*

Masa-Baka: *dies*

Yin: Next review!

**Moon: hahahaha! I love it Suki! Sorry i didn't review for so long. I've been...busy.**

**Zoey: She's been lazy.**

**Moon: Shut up Zoey!**

**Lizzy: Just do the dares Moon.**

**Moon: Ya ya I was getting to that. But I feel braindead.**

**Dares-**

**Blue Knight: ALIEN ATTACK! THROW THE CHEESE!**

**Pai: Hahaha. *hugs* Don't ask. I got a gun!**

**Pudding: Go teach Tart to do some of your tricks.**

**Truths-**

**Mint: You are a snot. I just...dont like you. :)**

**Pudding: Is Tart good or does he suck?**

**Suki: So...What's up?**

**Zoey: She's right. She is really braindead.**

**Moon: Shut up Zoey!**

**Zoey: No!**

**Moon: -_- That's it. I'm calling Will.**

**Lizzy: *burst out laughing***

**Zoey: GIVE ME THE PHONE MOON!**

**Moon: NEVER! *runs away laughing* Bye bye Suki!**

Suki: Don't worry 'bout it Moon! Oh and I have decided to post this at my midnight.

Yang: She won't be able to resist posting it earlier.

Blue Knight: What cheese! What aliens!

Pai: *looks down at Moon* I won't.

Patrick: FINLANNNNNND!

Suki: Nice.

Mint: Well I don't like you.

Pudding: What do you mean, na no da?

Suki: Many things. The sky, the ceiling and the airplane passing over my head right now. Later!

Suki: Well that's it for this chapter.

Yin: Oh and guys! What's your favorite Thanksgiving food?

Suki: Mine is... actually I don't think I have one.

Yang: She's very picky.

Suki: Am not! *starts ninja fighting with Yang*

Yin: Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Suki: Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage!

Yin: Please stop?

Suki: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh!

Yang: Shut up?

Suki: Fine. I can't think of any obscure YGO: TAS references anyway.

Yin: Great. Let's get to the reviews.

Suki: Wait! I'm not a very huggy person.

**Moon: *laughing.***

**Zoey: I hate you...**

**Moon: Love you too Zoey! *zoey suddenly runs away.***

**Will: Hello Moon.**

**Moon: Will! She went that way. *points* Dares!**

**Dares-**

**Japan: *hugs* You are epic.**

**Everyone: Have a great Thanksgiving!**

**Everyone: You all** **get pie! Except Masaya and Blue Knight because they are idiots. Oh and Mint because she doesn't like me :)**

**Kish: I know your secret *grins***

**Spain: Tell France to stop coming to my house -_-**

**Truths-**

**Pudding: Sorry i ment is he good at the trick you were suppose to teach him or no?**

**Random person: Why so random?**

**Yin and Yang: You two are epic as well...**

**Moon: I am done! And Zoey is...somewhere.**

**Lizzy: That was so mean. *grins* Nice. My poor twin.**

**Moon: Serves her right! Bye bye Suki. You are amazing!**

Suki: Hahahaha!

Yang: What?

Suki: She said I'm amazing and my YouTube name is TheAmazingSuki.

Japan: U-u-um thank you.

Suki: Because only me, Yang and Yin live in America and we're the only ones here who celebrate Thanksgiving we thank you!

Everyone mentioned: PIE!

Pai: *holding pie* Is this supposed to be ironic?

Suki: Maaayyyyyyybbbbbeeeeeee?

Pai: You can't answer a question with another question.

Suki: And why not?

Pai: Because.

Suki: Because why?

Pai: Because you can't.

Suki: Hey Kish.

Kish: Yeah?

Suki: Moon knows your secret.

Kish: W-w-w-what?

Spain: I can tell him but he won't listen. See? France, stop sneaking into Moon's house.

France: No.

Spain: Told you.

Suki: Haha, sorry I forgot.

Pudding: I don't think I could teach Taru-Taru to do know of my tricks anyway.

Suki: Nice.

Random Person #3: Well my two older brothers were very random and my mother always wanted me to follow in the family- *shot*

Yin: Why?

Suki: Because I didn't want to listen to his life story. *poses*

Yang: Of course we are.

Yin: T-thank you.

Suki: You sound nervous; is it the accent? You want to know how I got it? My father was a drinker, one night he went a little crazier than usual, so my mummy got the teapot to defend herself. He didn't like that, so he pours boiling hot tea all over her. Then he comes at me with the teapot and asks "Why so British?"

Yang: *sigh* next review.

**DAMIT SUKI, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL! oh well, dare time!**

**Hosts: *hands them all earmuffs and noseplugs* I'm about to do an enchantment on the cast to make totally submissive. unless you want to be a slave, put these on!**

**Cast: *puts green powder on the fire and a sweet smell that makes you want to go to sleep and makes it hard to think floats out. i start playing an instrument that sounds soft and also makes it hard to think. then i start speaking softly* I know you're thinking that you have choices. What choices? You've been here forever. What is this war you speak of? There never were wars. Tell me about it, then. See? It's all something your making up. Cafe Mew Mew? That sounds adorable. What is this cafe? See, there never was one by that name. There is only this place. A place where you don't have much will. *the smell grows stronger* You're aliens, you say? Where is this 'Cyniclonia'? It never existed. You were just dreaming. Now, do you see the truth? There is only here. You have little will and no resistance. *laughs softly* Sleep now. The next time you wake up, it will be all true. *everyone falls asleep and the smell is gone and the instrument disappeared* It's safe now.**

**Lettuce: go kiss Pai.**

**Pai: *jumps on his back* I WANT A PIGGYBACK RIDE!**

**Hosts: candy?**

**i'm braindead. :/**

Suki: The funny thing is I added that right before I posted this.

Yang: Let's go to the other room too. Oh and we're taking Hetalia and Deep Blue.

_**(~Five Minutes Later~)**_

Kitty: You can come out now.

Yin: Okay. Everyone out?

England: Where's Suki?

Yang: Over there. *points to Suki leaning on Greece on the couch in the corner*

America: WAKE UP GUYS!

Suki: Is it over?

Kitty: Yes.

Suki: Great. Lettuce go kiss Pai.

Lettuce: O-okay. *kisses Pai*

Pai: Very well. *gives Kitty piggyback ride*

Romano: Next review, b*st*rds.

Yin: Language!

**My brain has been restored!**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: ...may I rip your eyeballs out, shove them down your throat, tear your arms and legs of and then feed you to the sharks? Say yes!**

**Ryou: *kisses* my Ry-Ry *glares at everyone* if you laugh, you're dead...**

**DB: will you do 'that thing' again sometime? Say yes!**

**Zakuro: ...hold this knife and this rope for me *gives bloody knife and a random dead guy on a rope with various stab wounds, then hides* the police is coming...**

**Pudding and Tart: CANDY ON PLUTO!**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: are you sure Suki is your worst fear? *points a few bazookas at his head***

Masa-Baka: No. *shot but not dead*

Suki: Wrong answer.

Masa-Baka: Maybe? *shot but not dead*

Suki: *sing-song* Wrong answer.

Masa-Baka: Fine. *dies*

Suki: Good choice.

Masa-Baka: *giggles* *dies*

Yang: Why Ry-Ry?

Deep Blue: What thing?

Zakuro: Umm. *Puts them in the smell proof room*

Police Guy: Have you seen a body with stab wounds around here?

Suki: No sir. *snickers*

Police Guy: Good.

Yang: Now!

Police Guy Who Wasn't Really A Police Guy: *shot*

Suki: Teach you to mess with us.

Pudding: Taru-Taru can teleport us?

Tart: Sure.

Masa-Baka: Crap. I am so confused. *pistols pointed at head, bazookas pointed at heart*

Suki: Like I always say, 'In death all answers are revealed.' Fire? *pulls trigger*

Yin: Next review!

**Hello everyone! How's it goin'?**

**Truths:**

**Hostesses: have any of you read PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)? IT IS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**Ichigo: Take some cake...-waits for her to take a bite- that make you tap dance!**

**DARES~!**

**Blue Knight: KICK YOURSELF IN THE SHINS!**

**Masaya: DRESS UP AS JUSTIN BEIBER!**

**Everyone: Do whatever you want to Masaya while he's dressed up as JUSTIN BEIBER!**

**I hate justin beiber -.-**

**Update soon~!**

Suki: Well I have, but the others will have to answer in reviews.

Ichigo: Okay. *starts dancing* What the heck!

Blue Knight: How? That defies the laws of psychics, doesn't it?

Suki: Yeah, but….

Blue Knight: What?

Suki: *rips off his legs and hits him in the shins with them*

Masa-Baka: Who's he? (is Japanese)

Yin: Just wear this. *hands Justine Beaver costume*

Masa-Baka: Fine. *wears costume*

Yin: *sticks out tongue*

Yang: *BB-Q's*

Suki: *shoots*

Yin: We'll sing you out!

Suki: _Marukaite Chikyuu!_

Yin:_ Marukaite Chikyuu!_

Yang:_ Marukaite Chikyuu!_

All three: _Boku Hetalia!_

Suki: Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Suki: It's only me today since Yin is sick and Yang is taking a trip around the world. And the jerk didn't let me come with her. But I have Hetalia!

America and Prussia: Yeah! You have the awesome us!

England: Get on with the reviews already you bloody gits!

Suki: Pfft. Meanie.

**Moon: Damn it! Not even Spain can stop the Frech Pervert.**

**Dominic: I'd gladly rip his head off.**

**Moon: Haha! Thanks Dominic But I dont think we are allowed to kill a whole landmass. Dares**

**Dares-**

**Romano: Best character in Hetalia. *hands tomatoes.***

**Ichigo: You... need to go to the Moon and get me a rock from it. Make sure it's pretty.**

**Kish: Come here. I gotta have Dominic teach you this. It can help you to like a great amount if Ichigo is ever in danger.**

**Truths-**

**Pai: I answer questions with a question all the time. It's totally allowed.**

**Keiichiro: You are the bomb. *hands a gun* Don't take it lying down when jerks call you gay. Okay?**

**Moon: I'm starting to think that it's not a good idea to take a gun from Switzerland.**

**Dominic: You didn't.**

**Moon: Afraid so. run for it! *runs to hide in Englands house.* Bye bye Suki. Keep it going.**

France: Mon chère, please stop changing your music.

Suki: DON'T. BREAK. MY. FORTH. WALL! *shoots France*

France: You're killing your own nationality!

Suki: Stop breaking it! *shoots*

Greece: *sigh* *Hands Suki cat* Calm… down.

Suki: *hugs Greece* *pets cat* Okay.

Romano: Thanks bastard, I guess.

Spain and Suki: Aww! He's so ADORABLE!

Romano: Shut up, bastards!

Ichigo: But I can't breath on the moon!

Suki: So what? You're an anime character. You'll be fine!

Ichigo: Fine! *gone*

Kish: Okay. *follows Dominic*

Suki: Question to Moon! Can I call Dominic, Dommie? 'Cause I''ve always wanted to do that.

Pai: Well I don't want my sister to turn out like you, do I?

Keiichiro: Okay? (no one here has called him gay yet)

Suki: Yeah! This is going to be at least as long as yours!

Poland: Like, let's totally get to the next review.

**Helluwh!**

**Dares:**

**France: if you go away from Moon's house and you can come to mine instead ^-^**

**Ryou: HUG!**

**Braindeadness...shutdown in 3-2-1 *collapses***

Suki: Wow that's short.

France: Okay, mon chère. Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon, hon. *goes to Dutch's house*

Ryou: Yeah, yeah. *hugs Dutch back*

**well, it must be safe to say, but i enjoyed reading masaya getting shot at XD**

**DARES~!**

**Ichigo: Step through this portal -portal randomly appears- and gimme cake :P**

**Kisshu: I want a hat...GIMME A HAT!**

**Masaya: HI YA! -invisible force hits him and he goes flying into outer space-**

**ZE TRUTHS~!**

**Mint: ZE CHEESE~!**

**Deep Blue: Go eat the (stinky) cheese.**

**Blue Knight: Can I poke you? No? Too bad! -pokes-**

**BYE~!**

Suki: Everyone does.

Ichigo: *pops in* What! I'm not a lackey you know!

Suki: *Russia smile* You will go, da~?

Ichigo: F-fine!

Kish: Here. *hands hat*

Turkey: That's my hat!

Kish: So?

Masa-Baka: Haha! Anime characters don't breath!

Suki: You broke the wall! *shoots*

Deep Blue: Why and where? And how is that a truth?

Suki: Sorry Layla, but I agree and am confuzzled.

Blue Knight: No. Baka.

**...I hate my goldfish like memory... Hehehe, Forte's awesome but Sun's my favourite =3**

**Anywho-**

**Peppy: The Dares!**

**Peppy what the fudge?**

**Peppy: Let meee do a dare please Pip-chan! *puppy dog eyes***

**Grrr...fine.**

**Peppy: Whoop! *kidnaps Ichigo* Kish I will hold Strawberry-chan and kill her unless you give me *cue evil squirrel stare music and Dr. Evil thing* 100 billion fishes!**

**That's it?**

**Peppy: You got any better dares?**

**Hell yeah.**

**Masa-baka: *whacks him on the head then grabs his foot and drags him off somewhere* I'll be back later after I destroy the body.**

**Peppy: He's still alive though.**

**And your point is?**

**Peppy: Can I help?**

**Sure.**

**Deep Blue: Money. *Hands him a wad of cash*. Date. Mint. NOW.**

**Mint: Peppy find her something nice to wear will you!**

**Blue Knight: *throws an Ich Icha Paradise book at his head* Read it! Read it! Read it!**

**Ryou: *stares at him before pulling out a pokeball* I've always wanted to say this...GO POKEBALL!**

**Dutch: Here's Ryou. *hands her the pokeball***

**Truths!**

**Lettuce: I bet you can't french kiss Pai for 5 minutes non-stop. =3**

**Zakuro**:** Have you ever dated anyone before you became a Mew? And do you like anyone right now? *wink wink***

**Masaya: Have you seen the inside of a pokeball?**

**Now me and Peppy are going to begin watching some Hetalia.**

**Peppy: Peace out!**

**Hey that's my line!**

Kish: How dare you!

Suki: Take it. *gives fish*

Kish: Thank you! *pops*

Suki: Bring him back by next chapter!

Deep Blue: I don't need nor want your human money.

Suki: Baka.

Mint: Why?

Blue Kinght: The sky is falling! It's the end of the world!

Suki: I hate that movie.

Ryou: Wait, what? *muffled* But I like Power Rangers!

Dutch: Thank you~!

Lettuce: *does the OHSHC glasses thing* Of course I can.

Zakuro. No.

Masa-Baka: No.

Suki: Great! *goes to other room*

England: Where are you going?

Suki: *comes out wearing pj's* To a nap. This chapter sucked and it was short.

Prussia: Can I come~?

Suki: Perv. *walks to other room* Gre-? Whatever. Move over. *yawn* Later.

England: Good bye.

**Italy: _PASTAAAAAAAA~_**


	8. Chapter 8

Suki: We're back!

Yang: It's been forever since you updated.

Suki: Shut it.

Yang: Idiot.

Suki: Shut. Up. Right. Now.

Yang: Whatever.

Spain: Now, now chicas, calm down.

Suki and Yang: Aw, shut up!

**Moon: Thanks Dutch! Oh! Dominic?**

**Dominic: Yeah?**

**Moon: Suki wants to know if she can call you Dommie?**

**Dominic: *laughs* Sure whatever she wants.**

**Moon: Awesome! Hahaha Hetalia Cast FTW.**

**Dares-**

**Spain: *hugs* All done.**

**Mint: Make everyone gingerbread cookies. Don't worry you can have some too.**

**Poland: You should, like, totally come shopping with me.**

**Truths-**

**Pai: Why so...rude? :P**

**Suki: How is it going to affect the Earth if we kill a whole landmass?**

**Pudding: Do you like waffles?**

**Moon: Hmmmmm...**

**Dominic: What's wrong?**

**Moon: Where did Misty go? ...OH CRAP!**

**Dominic: What?**

**Moon: ... I left her at England's house again. Well that sucks. I'll go get her. Bye Suki! update soon!**

Suki: Yay! Thanks Dommie!

Spain: *hugs back* Okay.

Mint: Fine. Where's the kitchen?

Ying: Where else? Though the portal marked "kitchen."

Mint: Hmp. *goes though portal*

Poland: Like, totally!

Pai: Sorry, but this place stresses me out.

Suki: I don't think he can die, but we could seriously injure him.

Pudding: *grins* Yea I like waffles.

Kitty: *grins* Do you like pancakes?

Tart: *grins* Yes I like pancakes!

Suki: *grins* Do you like French toast?

America: *Huge smile* Yeah I like French toast!

Hostesses: Do do da do can't wait to get a mouthful!

Hetalia and Pudding and Tart: Waffles! Waffles! Waffles! Waffles!

Suki: Later Moon!

**Name: Yoshino Sapphire**

**Wears: Black T-shirt with a blue ribbon above her chest, with a blue jacket above, a blue miniskirt, and blue slipper-like shoes. Also has jet black shoulder-length hair.**

**Mew mew animal: golden retriever**

**Mew mew outfit: Hair turns to gold. She wears a black tube top, black shorts, a gold vest and skirt, gold boots, and gold fingerless gloves. Also has golden retriever ears and tail.**

**Weapon: earth spear**

Suki: Um, I'm not really excepting hostesses unless we're doing something bigger. And you didn't have any dares so…

Yang: Next review!

**BRAINDEADNESS OVER! :D**

**Dares:**

**France: poke Moon...and try not to die!**

**Ryou: RYOU, I CHOOSE YOU! :D**

**Lettuce: french kiss Pai for 5 minutes non-stop...then do the OHSHC glasses thing again!**

**Masaya: *pokes* ...poke...**

**Suki: ...can I write Masaya's name in a DEATH NOTE and make him commit suicide? O.o if so, poke Kish, if not, poke Pai :3**

**Truths:**

**Keichiiro: ...are you gay...? *hides from gun* don't ki- wait, I can't die...so...don't shoot me! TT^TT**

France: Very well. *pokes Moon* Gah! *gets punched by Dommie*

Ryou: *pops out of Pokeball gasping* I couldn't breath!

Suki: Huh? But how do the Pokemon stay alive?

Ying: Who knows?

Lettuce: O-okay. *goes in closet and French kisses Pai*

Masa-baka: Wha? Quit it.

Suki: *pokes Kish* Long as I'm not 'sponsible.

Keii-san: *holding gun* Why not.

Dutch: It'll hurt!

Keii-san: One more time and you'll be sorry. *puts away gun* And no, I'm not.

Lettuce: *comes out of closet* *does OHSHC glasses thing*

Ying: Next review!

**hey im devilangelscythemiester or devilangel**

**can i be on**

**apperance:pink belly showing shirt with black jacket,mini white skirt, black and red gloves, and knee high black boots and elf ears and brown redish hair**

**age:13**

**what im like:crazy, insane hehehehahahhahahah**

**like:computers and books and money**

**dislike:being incorrect, and snobs**

**Dares:**

**everybody(ececpt the hostess): DANCE OFF who ever wins is spared from the wrath of the hostess and me if the hostess want me to join the killing**

**masa-baka-hmmmm...lets see...got it you have to bee suki slave until she she says you are free of being of her slave hehehe**

**blue knight- become yang slave and test dummy**

**mew mews and the hostess-we are going SHOPPING then to hawaii but we have to bring the boys so we can give them a babysitter my insane but twisted brother tristan**

**truths:**

**NONE**

Suki: Sorry, I'm not really excepting hostesses. But we can still do your dares.

Masa-baka: What!

Blue Knight: Why!

Suki and Yang: *evil smile* Thank you Devilangel~. Fight!

Masa-baka: Fine: *Tries to fight with Blue Knight but gets killed by his sword*

Suki: They're still our slaves.

Ying: We'll do the trip after the chapter.

Ying: Okay we're doing this dance off over two chapters. And we're going to edit it to a couple's thing to make it easier. Pick who you want to win right after this!

_** +Couples Dance Off!+**_

**Ichigo & Kish**** - **_Waltz_

**Mint & Deep Blue - **_Swan Lake Ballet_

**Lettuce & Pai – **_Tango_

**Pudding & Tart – **_Caramelldansen_

**Zakuro & Keiichiro – **_Ball Room_

**Masa-Baka & Blue Knight – **_Shuffle_

** _ +Couple Dance Off!+_**

Suki: Annnnnnnd That's the end of the chapter! Sorry it wasn't very long.

Yang and Ying: Ja ne!


End file.
